


Take A Knee

by Virtualnepha



Series: Sky's The Limit [2]
Category: All Time Low
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rian doesn't know what he's doing, Secret Relationship, Teacher-Student Relationship, Zack is just trying to find out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:45:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7587427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virtualnepha/pseuds/Virtualnepha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coach Dawson wants Rian to stay after practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take A Knee

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhhh my god I wrote this a GOOD BIt ago and it is soooo bad PLEASE forgive me ifehusus I've been gone so long I wanted to produce something finished as an apology.........this is all smut No Ragrets.

"Hit the floor, Merrick. Now" He ordered, monotone. He was used to this. He wasn't doing this because he was angry, only because Zack fucked up.  
  
He tried not to think about his kickers toned muscles as they contracted and glistened with sweat. The weren't in uniform today, Zack was in a white muscle shirt and camo pants. He made it his mission to look away for the rest of the pushup reps.  
  
"20, sir...21, sir..." Zack gasped through gritted teeth. He was tired enough before this, even _before_ football practice. He was just happy Coach didn't make him do this in front of anyone anymore. He was much too anxious for that, so he knew whenever Coach told the others to go home without him- it was never good news. He looked up at Coach, sat with clasped hands held between spread legs on the bench.  
  
"25, sir...How many, Coach Dawson?"  
  
"35" Rian relayed.  
  
Zack couldn't help but smile, he was definitely getting off easy.  
  
Rian had the urge to wipe the smile off of Zacks face, but he let it go. He just liked bossing Zack around like this, for whatever reason. His little crush on him was inappropriate, but this was college football. At least it wasn't illegal. At least he didn't think it was.  
  
"35, sir" he said, collapsing to the floor momentarily before rolling onto his back. He panted and Rian just stared over at him, feeling his pants tighten.  
  
Zack knew Coach Dawson was staring at him, it's not as if he didn't know how the older man felt. He didn't miss how he always picked on him at practice, the way he'd sometimes gaze too long at his mouth when they talked. Once he'd been the last to shower and Coach had _coincidentally_ been there in need to talk about something 'urgent'. Something urgent that couldn't even wait for him to get his clothes on. That was definitely against teacher-student protocol- He knows, he went home and checked online.  
  
Did he mind? Not really. He wouldn't say he was gay, he'd never actually _been_ with a guy. But he was really attracted to Coach. So as he tiredly crawled up and into a stance, he made a decision. He was going to find out for sure.  
  
"Can I go home now, Coach Dawson?" Zack asked, knowing good and well the older man didn't like being asked questions like that. Not from him at least. He liked ordering Zack around, anyone else- not so much. Even Jack, who was arguably Coach's second favorite, routinely got ignored.  
  
"Did I just hear you say you want more, Merrick?"  
  
Zack bit back a smirk. "No, sir"  
  
"I thought not" Rian said.  
  
He thought of some reason he could keep the boy here longer. Not being able to think of one, be couldn't even be bothered to hold back a sigh.  
  
"Go home, Merrick." He said reluctantly.  
  
Zack was reluctant as well, trying to find a reason for him to stay as much as Coach was.   He took a step towards the door, then a step back. Then he really noticed how sad he looked.  
  
"Are you alright, Coach?"  
  
Rian ran his hands through his hair, nodding at seemingly only himself.  
  
"You know all I want is to help you have a bright future in this career when you leave here, right?" He asked. He was being honest, for the most part.  
  
Zack daringly took another few steps forward, suddenly eager to please him.  
  
"Yes. Is that all you want...sir?"  
  
Rian looked up to where Zack was now sitting right in front of him.  
  
"What?"  
  
Zack didn't know how he could make himself any more clear, so he stepped between his Coach's open legs- placing his hand on his chest and trailing it up to cup the back of his neck before repeating himself.  
  
"Is that all you want?"  
  
-  
  
Coach Dawson's house was a lot cleaner than he imagined. Almost obsessively neat, he thought. He didn't have long to think about it before he heard the bedroom door being closed and locked behind him.  
  
It was a nice kiss. The older man's lips were rough against his, in stark contrast of every girl he's ever been with. He could feel the stubble of his recently shaved face against his, and he was into it to say the least. He was domineering, just like on field. Pushing Zack roughly up against the door and holding him hard into place.

"What are you okay with?" Zack was asked.  
  
He replied, panting. "Anything."  
  
"Get on your knees."  
  
Zack dropped instantly. His coach may as well have told him to take a knee, this was muscle memory.  
  
"Coach?" Zack called, watching Rian undo his pants.  
  
"My name is Rian, by the way" He noted, pulling down his zipper.  
  
Zack a smiled, just happy to know something about the guy.  
  
"Rian" He said, testing the name out on his tongue.  
  
"You can still call me 'sir', if you want." Rian said, pulling his already hard dick out of his briefs.  
  
Zack was a little intimidated to say the least, having never been in a situation like this before. But just a little.  
  
"Yes sir" He mumbled, taking the hint as he took the tip into his mouth almost immediately. He wrapped one of his hands around the base for support, jerking him off steadily.  
  
Rian groaned above him.  
  
It actually wasn't that bad. Rian tasted good in a weird way, kind of sweet. He experimentally swirled his tongue, humming around Rians cock when it made him groan again. Soon he felt Rians hands tighten in his hair, holding his head in place.  
  
He was a little surprised when he felt Rian begin to thrust at a slow pace into his mouth. He fought back the urge to gag as well as he could, trying his best to breathe out of his mouth. It went on like this for a few minutes, and Zack was relieved when Rians moans got louder and more consistent.  
  
"God" Rian he moaned again. "Close"  
  
Zack quickly pulled off with a wet sound, making him groan softly in frustration.  
  
"Sir?" Zack called again. Not wanting this to be over before it even started.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't you want to..." Zack trailed, still stroking Rian softly. "Do something else?"  
  
Rian smirked, pulling Zack up and pushing him back towards the bed.  
  
"Like what, Merrick?"  
  
Zack hit the bed ass first with a tiny grunt, fixing Rian with an innocent stare. After getting rid of his own pants; Rian covered his slightly parted mouth with his own, sliding his hand under his shirt and over his toned chest. Zack sighed into his mouth- breaking the kiss with a moan when he felt Rians hands travel back downwards.  
  
"Like this?" Rian asked.  
  
Zack bit his lip and nodded as Rian palmed him roughly through his jeans.  
  
"Take them off"  
  
Zack complied happily, licking and biting at Rians lip as he unbuttoned and pulled down his own pants, kicking them off at the ankles. He briefly wondered if he should feel weird about this, letting his sports teacher have his way with him. He didn't though, feeling nothing but wanton as Rian got rid of the rest of their clothing.  
  
"Geez, Zack," Rian started, looking his naked body over. "You look so good like this. Move up for me."  
  
Zack did as he was asked, scooting over more towards the middle top of the bed. Rian followed suit, climbing on top of him.  
  
"Fuck" Zack groaned as Rian pushed their hips together. He attached his lips to Zacks collar bone, sucking a bruise into it. He leaned his head back up to capture Zacks lips hard with his own.  
  
"The rest of the team is going to see that on Monday, what are you going to tell them?" He asked into his ear.  
  
"How hard I got fucked, sir." Zack said, gripping Rians waist and holding it steady as he slid their hips together harder.  
  
"Mmm" Rian hummed into his ear. "You want me to fuck you?"  
  
" _Please_ " Zack whined, desperately thrusting up against him.  
  
"Please what, Zack?" Rian asked, Zacks first name sounding good on his tongue.  
  
"Please, please fuck me." Zack begged. Rian caught his mouth in another hard kiss before sliding his hand under the pillow and producing a small bottle of liquid.  
  
"Do this often?" Zack asked, immediately regretting it. Suddenly not wanting to think about Rian being with anyone else.  
  
"Actually no" Rian admitted honestly, making Zack give him a little smile he rolled his eyes fondly at.  
  
"Me neither" Zack said, watching as Rian lubed up his fingers.  
  
The first finger felt amazing. Zack pushed down against it and Rian just chuckled.  
  
"I didn't know you were such a slut, Merrick" He said, adding another finger.

"Yours" Zack moaned out as Rians fingers brushed against his prostate. He instinctively spread his legs wider while Rian fingered him a little faster as he kissed him.  
  
"More?" Rian asked.  
  
" _Yes_." Zack moaned in response, hissing softly when a third finger was added.  
  
"Please" he said a few moments later.  
  
Rian smirked again, removing his fingers which in and of itself made Zack whine in protest.  
  
"Yes?" Rian asked, sitting up to squirt more liquid into his palm and then wrap his hand around himself.  
  
"Need you" Zack replied, jerking off to the sight of Rian doing the same.  
  
"Shit" Rian said, taking his previous position over Zack and lining himself up. He planted his hands on both sides of Zacks head, leaning down to kiss him roughly as he pushed in.  
  
Zack moaned loudly into Rians mouth in both pain and pleasure. He bit back a groan, kissing Zack harder as he felt him scratch at his back. He began to move slowly, digging his nails into the sheets.  
  
"You're so fucking tight, Zack." Rian mumbled into Zacks mouth as he thrusted into him. "Do you know how much I've thought about this?"  
  
He bit Zacks neck hard, working more bruises into his skin.  
  
"I thought about you every practice, every game" he said, angling his thrusts in a way that made Zacks eyes roll back.  
  
"Please" He managed to choke out. "Harder"  
  
Rian hooked one of Zacks legs around his waist, snapping his hips harder.  
  
"Fuck" Zack moaned again, reaching down in an attempt to wrap his hand around himself. "Rian"  
  
Rian got there first though, jerking him in time with his thrusts. That and the sensation of Rians dick almost pounding against that bundle of nerves inside him was enough to push him over the edge. He pushed himself down, needing Rian deeper inside of him.  
  
"Fuck, Rian, you're-" Zack gasped, "You're gonna make me cum"  
  
"Cum for me" Rian demanded, speeding up his hand movements and fucking into him faster. "I want to hear you"  
  
It only took another moment until Zack was burying a choked off scream into Rians neck, scratching the exposed skin on his back harder as he came on both of their stomachs.  
  
He let his head fall back in exhaustion.  
  
"No" Zack protested, feeling Rian pulling out. He pulled him forward roughly, sucking in a sharp breath at how oversensitive he felt.  
  
"Keep fucking me" he begged. "Cum in me, Rian. Fill me up"  
  
"Jesus Christ" Rian groaned into the patch of skin on Zacks neck he was kissing- frantic thrusts echoing through the room and making the filthy noises he was dragging out of Zack all the dirtier. It took him only seconds until he was releasing deep inside him with a snap of his hips and a loud groan. 

Yeah, that was going to leave some marks. And when Jack asked him about them after practice, like he knew he would, he would tell him exactly what he said he would; with his hands deep in his pockets, clutching a note with a slew of messy scrawled out numbers. Following a date and time that they could be alone again.


End file.
